Vegeta's Soulmate
by Val
Summary: Bulma is dead and Vegeta remembers of his past.... His first love to be precise... Needless to say, it's not for the V/B fans. Please review!


Author's note: The parts told from Vegeta's point of view are in present time and the other, in the past.  
  
  
  
She's dead. She's dead because of me, but no one knows it. No one will ever know. What happened that night will be an eternal secret, my secret.  
  
They don't understand how she died. She burned. But they don't see how she could have burn like that. I know, but I won't tell. They wouldn't understand and it would hurt the kids. They suffer enough like that.  
  
Bulma is dead because of me, yes. I knew it was a crazy idea but I thought... After all that time... Maybe she was really my soulmate... Maybe we were meant to be together... It's because of the legend I told Carot so many years ago, in front of her... Since that time she thought we were also soulmates, like Carot and his mate. But no, we weren't. And now she's dead. She wasn't strong enough for the ceremony, the fire burned her. I didn't even try to save her. And this is the worst, because even if she wasn't the one made for me, I should have saved her. But I just couldn't...  
  
Now I know that Neva was right : she was my soulmate. I never told anybody about her. Why would I have? It's just the best and worst moment of my life. Even now I think about her and I feel something in my stomach. Neva...  
  
~~  
  
The young Saiya-jin flew faster as the crowd looked at him, murmuring after he'd pass. It was raining hard but nobody really cared. Especially not the young warrior who didn't even blinked when the " castle " appeared in front of him. He clenched his teeth, knowing he would pass a bad moment. He suddenly noticed all the murmurs behind him and flew faster. He hated the crowd and the murmurs. He hated it almost as much as being under Freeza's control...  
  
When he landed in front of the main door, he was completely wet. He shook his dark hair with a hand, frowning as he passed in front of the guards. The guards waited for him being a little further and then laughed at him. They would never dare laughing in front of him, of course... The Saiya-jin was known for his bad temper, his huge pride and his great power.  
  
The warrior didn't pay much attention to the other first class warriors presents in the castle. He never did. This time he was wondering what Freeza wanted from him. " If he sends me on a planet like the last one, I think I'll really kill him this time... " He pushed the last door with an arm and stepped in. He looked around and saw some members of the elite murmuring as he walked to the middle of the room. Murmurs, again... He looked at the throne of Freeza. As usual, the alien was sat there, with his black lips making that horrible smirk of his. The young Saiya-jin grinned.  
  
- Dear, dear Vegeta! said Freeza with his annoying voice, visibly amused by the warrior's look. How are you doing, dear prince?  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He perfectly heard the irony in Freeza's voice.  
  
- I guess you feel a little bit wet, don't you? Don't worry, you'll soon have the opportunity to dry yourself. But before...  
  
Freeza waved his hand and the others elite members left the room. Vegeta wondered what would happen but didn't show any reaction. Freeza smiled as he saw his face.  
  
- Did you know what your father had planned for you? he asked.  
- No.  
  
The young Saiya-jin tried to control his anger. Just looking at Freeza was driving him more mad at him.  
  
- A marriage! said Freeza like if it was the best thing ever. And he even chose your bride! Wasn't he a good father?  
- WHAT?!?  
- Oho, don't be so happy, Vegeta. Here's your sweet bride!  
  
" It's a joke, thought Vegeta as he turned to see his " bride ". He raised an eyebrow.  
  
It was obviously a Saiya-jin like him, probably a little bit younger than he was. She had very long and dark hair and her brown tail was wrapped around her waist. Her black eyes were looking at the roof like if Vegeta didn't exist.  
  
- I won't marry that! he said, furious.  
- That? said Freeza. No, no, it's a girl, Vegeta! And why wouldn't you marry her? It's what your father planned, after all... The King, you know...  
- He's dead! grumbled Vegeta. You should know it! And I won't marry anybody, ever! Especially not that!  
  
Freeza looked at him, then started laughing. Vegeta tried to not attack him, but it was getting hard... The girl didn't say a word, she looked totally unconcerned. Finally Freeza calmed down.   
  
- Dear Vegeta, he sighted. You are always so stubborn! Don't you understand? You have no other choice than marrying her!  
- What do you mean?  
- If you don't, there will be no other Saiya-jins after you, Nappa and Radditz.  
- Well she just has to go with the two others! Why me?!  
- You are the Prince, dear! I thought you'd want to have that honor...  
- NO!! And where the hell is she coming from? I thought there was no Saiya-jin left except us!  
  
Freeza shrugged his shoulders. He designated the girl with a smile.  
  
- Now leave, you two. I'll announce the marriage tonight.  
- NO! yelled Vegeta again, furious.  
  
Freeza waved his hand, which meant they had to go out. Vegeta knew Freeza wouldn't change his mind so he went out quickly. The girl followed him in silence and it took him a moment to notice she was behind him.  
  
- What are you doing there? he asked, abruptly.  
  
She smiled without a word.  
  
- Don't tell me you're dumb! exploded Vegeta.  
- I'm not, gently said the girl, blinking with innocence.  
- Why do you follow me?!  
- Why not?  
  
Her innocent arrogance had its effect on the young male : he calmed down with surprise.  
  
- What's your name? he grumbled.  
- Neva.  
- Are you a second or third class warrior? You just can't be in the elite...  
  
Neva looked confused. She thought a moment and then smiled again.  
  
- I'm don't know.  
- Perfect... I guess you are a third class...  
  
Vegeta verified with his scouter. She was probably a third class. He grinned. A weak clueless mate? No way! He turned to continue his way, wherever he was going to, but she followed him again.  
  
- Don't follow me! he yelled.  
- Oh, Vegeta...  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned on himself, irritated to the extreme, ready to punch her or something. And she kissed him.  
  
It was his very first kiss. Vegeta felt suddenly very warm and panicked. He pushed her away and ran away.  
  
~~  
  
I never thought about Neva since I'm on Earth. Well, maybe a couple of time. When Bulma first kissed me... It remembered me my very first kiss. Neva looked innocent and childish, but she wasn't, she was a true woman. The one made for me...  
  
But now I see how Bulma counted for the other. Bra is crying against Goten. I don't say a word, I don't care that much about her and Carot's brat being together after all. Trunks puts his hand on my shoulder. He'd like me to say something to comfort him or what? I'm not like that. We look at the grave in silence. He retires his hand after a moment.  
  
He'll never know what really killed his mother. I'd don't like to see his reaction. Nobody here knows about Neva or my past. It's just perfect like that. Many times I wanted to tell somebody what I passed through. I almost told Bulma... But it's a good thing I didn't. Neva is my secret pain, my weakest point. I won't reveal it ever...  
  
~~  
  
The wedding was finally past. In fact, the wedding was only Freeza asking them if they wanted to marry each other and whatever the answer was (NO, NEVER, I'll kill her if you marry us!), he says "Now you are married". Vegeta punched a low class warrior who was laughing at him and walked away with anger. Neva followed him, silent as usual. They arrived in Vegeta's bedroom. He jumped over his bed and started punching the wall, furious. Neva closed the door behind him and waited for him to calm down.  
  
Finally, Vegeta stopped and sat on his bed. He knew she was still there but didn't want to look at her.  
  
- Go away, he grumbled.  
- Gee, I really have to teach you some manners! sighted Neva.  
  
She walked to the bed and slapped him behind the head. Vegeta turned to face her, more surprised than furious.  
  
- What was that for? he asked.  
- I want you to be polite with me, Vegeta! We are now married and... I'll be the one who'll give you a child. So be respectful!  
- No way! I don't recognize you as my mate.  
- Why not?  
- ...  
  
Vegeta wouldn't tell her it was only because Freeza said that. He had not other real reason. Except maybe that he didn't want to get marry and he wanted to stay free. Neva nodded, interpreting his silence well. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage him. He let her massage him, totally indifferent. Her hands slowly went on his chest, she started to take his armor off. Then Vegeta pushed her away.  
  
- What the hell do you think you are doing?!  
- Massage, she grumbled.  
  
She pushed her long hair behind her shoulder and looked at him with an angry look. Vegeta clenched his fists.  
  
- I don't need a massage! Now go out!  
- No. I don't have to obey to you.  
- You have to! I'm the Prince here!  
- Oh maybe but I'm your wife!  
  
She slapped him again, in the face this time. Vegeta's cheek reddened and he went mad. But before he could have done anything, she was gone. He hated that girl, he'd never accept that marriage.  
  
- Damn you, Freeza! You'll pay for that! I swear, someday, I'll kill you!  
  
~~  
  
Now he comes toward me. I hate him since I know him, but now I don't feel like killing him all the time. No, he's even a... Friend. Carot, my worst enemy, my friend. He says he's sorry, that he understands. Sure. I don't even look at him, I keep my eyes on the stone. I know they all think I'm hurt deep inside. I just want to think in peace. Now that I started to remember my past, I don't want to stop.  
  
I think I fell in love with her at the first sight, but I was too young to know it. How foolish I was. So stupid, so stubborn. I didn't know how to control my anger and pride yet. I must have hurt her more than she showed. I feel so... Sorry for her now...  
  
~~  
  
The two young warriors were fighting together against some big alien monster. They were both quite small and very fast. In less than a minute the monster exploded. The warrior that made him explode landed beside his partner, passed a hand on his bloody chin.  
  
- Good job, Vegeta, said his partner, half-blind because of the blood in her eyes.  
- Let's go back to the pods.  
- Are you sure you can fly like that?  
- Of course! Who do you think I am?  
  
Irritated, the young Saiya-jin started flying, but way slower than he meant to. Neva rejoined him without a word, a little smile on her lips. After a moment, she gave him a tender look. Vegeta grinned and wanted to fly faster but just couldn't. Neva laughed.  
  
- Don't try to escape from me, dear! she said with her little singing voice. I won't let you go when you're hurt like that!  
- Just shut up, for once.  
  
She giggled but didn't reply. Finally they landed near of their capsule pods. Vegeta sat on the ground, visibly exhausted. Neva went to her pad, took some water and bandages and returned to him. She bandaged his arm and chest, cleaned his face and gave him some water. He grumbled something, his way to say "thank", and crossed his arms. She sighted.  
  
- Are you going to wait here until something happen? she asked.  
- What else?  
- You know there is still plenty of monsters to kill here! If Mr. Freeza learns that we don't do as quick as possible...  
- Like if I'd cared about Freeza! If you wanna kill, go ahead, I won't stop you! But I won't go.  
- Oh... Vegeta, why are you like that?  
  
She kneeled down beside him, took him in her arms. He was too weak to really protest and too proud to move. She smiled and gently passed a hand in his hair.  
  
- You act like a little boy, she said.  
- And you act like a stupid!  
  
Angry, he pushed her and turned his face away. She sighted and got up.  
  
- Fine. Then I'll return to the job alone.  
- See if I care...  
  
She hesitated a moment. Then she returned to him, sat in front of him and took his head in her hands.  
  
- Vegeta... You over-proud Prince... I love you.  
  
She kissed him with passion. He let her kiss. He noticed that his tail was wildly waving the air in his back. He tried to control it while she was hugging him closer. He felt her lips on his neck and then he forgot all his pain, all his pride, he forgot the fact that he was supposed to stay cold and rude. He took her in his arms, kissed her back...  
  
~~  
  
We are on the way back to Capsule Corporation. Trunks is driving. Everything is silent. Even Bra doesn't make a sound. Maybe I should comfort her, but I don't feel like being nice for the moment. I still rather think back about Neva.  
  
If I'd knew that the fist time I'd showed her my love would be the last one, I think I would have been even more loving. I couldn't know what kind of drama would happen next. It was kinda my fault if she died. Even then I was responsible of the death of a person who loved me. Neva and Bulma are my victims, somehow...  
  
~~  
  
Neva brushed her husband's skin with a lazy hand. She could feel him breathing. He was obviously asleep. She put her head on his chest, closed her eyes. She was the happiest Saiya-jin ever. Vegeta just proved he loved her. Her tail caressed Vegeta's body with grace. After a moment, his tail wrapped around her waist instead of his. She smiled.  
  
A moment passed, quiet. They could have been in Heaven instead of this horrible planet. Neva fell asleep too, still smiling. But she awoke a little while later, because of the noise. Vegeta was still asleep, but she got up, putting his tail off, quickly but gently to not hurt him. She quickly dressed up in her armor and put her scouter on. The monsters would arrive from the west. She looked at Vegeta, still asleep. Even if he was awaken he wouldn't be ready yet for the fight. She didn't hesitate and took him in her arms. She installed him in his pod.  
  
- Wish me good luck, my love...  
  
She kissed him and closed his pod. Then she started running for the next fight. Vegeta would probably be healed back soon and would come to help her... She could fight alone for a while. She didn't told Vegeta, but she was able to control her ki, something almost nobody could do. She was a member of the elite, an important member in fact. He never knew, she asked to keep that secret. Freeza always liked her for that, she could ask him almost anything...  
  
She kicked the first monster, gave him a ki blast.  
  
When she asked Freeza if she could marry the Prince, the alien found that idea very funny and accepted immediately. She loved Vegeta since she saw him, one day after his training... He was the most handsome warrior she ever seen. Still young, but full of will and power. He had royal blood in his veins, pride enough for all the Saiya-jins and an arrogance really similar to hers.  
  
A monster grabbed her arm, she kicked him in the face, if you could call it a face, and got free. She created an energetic razor and cut his head off.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be easy to get him, to really get him. To have his body, heart and soul. To make him loving her. But she succeeded. After three years of marriage, he was in love with her...  
  
She received a huge kick and fell on the ground. She wished Vegeta could arrive soon. She jumped again, one of the monsters caught her arms. She felt the poison of their claws rushing into her body. She perfectly knew what it meant: in less than ten minutes she would be dead...  
  
- NEVA!!  
  
She heard the scream. A second later she was falling... Two arms caught her, laid her on the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta, the face disfigured by the pain and the anger.  
  
- Stay here, he said.  
- No...  
  
The poison was already making her blind. Vegeta's image turned to blue and disappeared. She was losing her consciousness but didn't want to. She was suffering so much... Vegeta could be killed... But she could hear his screams and he was doing well for what she could guess.  
  
Soon her head was filled with pain, she couldn't hear anything now. She tried to get up but couldn't. She spat some blood, choked. She would die soon... Vegeta...  
  
With a last ki blast, Vegeta killed the last monster. He had done quite fast this time. He landed and spat. Then the pain he had forgot while he was fighting rushed within him. He fell on his knees, closed his eyes, trying to control himself. It was so hard... Suddenly he felt that something wasn't right. He turned and saw Neva's body. Her skin had turned to a pale purple. He looked at her a moment and saw that she was still breathing. He slowly rejoined her.  
  
- Neva... I'm here...  
  
She didn't answer. Vegeta passed his fingers on her cheek, he knew he couldn't save her. His body was a pain, but for the moment what was hurting him the most was his heart. Feeling his little caress, his mate opened her eyes.  
  
- V... Vegeta?  
- Neva...  
- I... I don't see you...  
- I know.  
  
He didn't know what to do. But her lips were now perfectly purple and her skin would soon have the same color. He took her hand in his, pressed it.  
  
- Vegeta, I love you... Please...  
- What? he asked, sounding strangely nice.  
- Kiss me... One last time...  
- Sure...  
  
He kissed her. His lips touched hers and he felt how cold she was. He closed his eyes as his heart was hurting him more, he pressed his lips against hers. They stayed a long moment like that. Finally he opened his eyes.  
  
- You cry, he said. Don't. Saiya-jins...  
- Don't cry, I know...  
  
He couldn't resist and kiss her closed eyes. She trembled in his arms, had a little smile.  
  
- Neva, I'm...  
- I know... You are my Prince... My love...  
- I love you.  
  
It was the first time he ever told her. She smiled. She was so cold, so weak... Then Vegeta felt something very weird: a cool drop running on his check. He was crying for the very first time in his life. His tear felt on her chin.  
  
- You... Cry for me? she whispered. Oh... Vegeta...  
- Neva, please, don't die!  
- You know, the old legend... About soulmate...  
- No, you don't...  
- You are my soulmate, sweet prince... Never forget that, ok?  
  
He didn't answer. It was too hard. He didn't want her to be dying against him. He didn't want to be his soulmate, he wanted to be his partner, his friend, his lover maybe, but never his soulmate! It was the kind of link he always hated, he didn't want to have soulmate, and sure not a dying one.  
  
- Vegeta? Please...  
  
He was trembling now. He didn't want to agree or to deny, he just wanted to stay with her... They had fight together for three years, they even became friends. She always respected him in spite of all, he started to consider her as his friend, his first real friend. They never went intimate before that day... Why did that day had to be her last one?  
  
- Please, Vegeta, tell me... You won't... Forget me...  
  
Her voice was almost inaudible. He put his lips against her ear, trembling like never.  
  
- I promise, he whispered, as a second tear fell on the ground.  
- Thanks... Vegeta...  
  
She died. He waited a minute and got up. The fact that she was dead wasn't the worst for him. The worst was the fact that he was now linked to her forever. And she he could do nothing against that. They were... Soulmates...  
  
~~  
  
I failed. I didn't respect my promise, I forgot her. I even tried to get another soulmate. But Neva was right: she is the only one for me. I should have known. Why didn't I remember in time? Now an innocent that loved me is dead.  
  
I can hear Bra crying in her room. I'll go comforting her in a while. When there will be no trace of my cries. Those tears aren't for Bulma, they are for Neva, my only love. It's not that I felt nothing for Bulma, but it wasn't true love. It was... An illusion, a sweet illusion of love. A part of the past, because of me... She didn't deserve that, I know it's my fault. Now I just can't understand why I did that to her. I've forgot Neva, if I'd remembered her before Bulma would be alive by now. We aren't soulmates, but she loved me and I liked her. It's a big lost after all, even for me.  
  
That last tear in my eye may be for her after all... I'll miss her, of course... But never as much as I still miss Neva...  
  
END  
  
Author's note: Ok, I know I must give some explanation. First, that ceremonie. Well, I read some fanfic about a ceremonie for Saiya-jins' soulmates a long time ago and it marked me. It's all, I won't explain it, I don't know what it is exaclty... But there is fire.  
Now, Neva. I created her and I know that her relationship with Freezia isn't clearly explained in my fic. I'm just very lazy. Freezia likes Neva because she is powerful and kinda sly and because she listens at him. And her name is a pun of "Navet", french word for turnip.  
And... For those who wanna say I'm messing up all the Vegeta-Bulma romance, I just wanna tell them that I DO beleive in that romance, I just wanted to write something different than "Vegeta and Bulma are meant to be together like in the 10 000 other fics that tells their story". Ok? Sorry for the V/B very big fans. Please don't sue me for that!! I love that couple but I wanted to write some different stuff... 


End file.
